


His stupid eyes and his stupid hair

by prideandmusic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideandmusic/pseuds/prideandmusic
Summary: Annabeth was going to kill Piper. If she hadn’t introduced her to stupid Percy with his stupid hair and his stupid eyes none of this would have happened.Or, Piper surprises Annabeth by suddenly introducing her to the most attractive man she's ever met and then invites him over for movie night.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written in years. I hope you all like it! It is going to be multi-chaptered, I'm hoping to update fairly frequently! Also just a fair warning I didn't super proofread so there may be some typos but I hope nothing too distracting. Enjoy!!

Annabeth was going to kill Piper. If she hadn’t introduced her to stupid Percy with his stupid hair and his stupid eyes none of this would have happened. 

It had all started at the coffee shop. She was working her regular Thursday shift with Piper, making drinks as normal when Piper nudged her, “Second in line, black hair, green eyes,” she murmured mischievously. 

Annabeth glanced up casually, took in the man’s messy balck hair and sea-green eyes. She noticed his bright smile that made those eyes sparkled and promptly burned herself on the milk frother. “Shit,” she muttered and caught Piper’s eye and she smirked at her. “Why would you do that?” she demanded. Piper only laughed and got on with the order she was making. 

“Hey Annie?” Hazel called from the register, “I gotta step off for a second, could you watch the register?”

“Sure, just let me finish this.” she responded, hurrying to finish the drink and ignoring the pain of the burn. Once she got the drink sent out she hurried over to the register saying, “Hi! How can I help ya today?”

“Uh,” a man’s voice says uncertainly as Annabeth gets the register switched over to her number. “I haven’t been here before, what’s your favorite?” he asks with a chuckle. 

Annabeth started, “Oh! Well it depends on what you like! Something sweet, something-” she finally looked up at the man and came face to face with black hair, green eyes, and chokes out, “hot?” Her eyes widen and she can feel her face heating up. 

Green eyes chuckles again, infuriatingly cutely Annabeth can’t help but think, before saying, “I tend to go for sweet and a little spicy,” and then fucking winking at her. 

She feels like her brain is short-circuiting and she stammers out, “Oh uh yeah mmhmm.” She can hear Piper snort behind her which only makes it worse. To her her horror she realizes green eyes is staring bemusedly at her. “I, yes, sorry, um, sweet and spicy, I can do sweet and spicy.”

“Yeah she can,” Piper chirps. 

Green eyes’ eyes light up, “Pipes! I didn’t realize this is where you worked!”

“Hey Perce, nice of you to finally visit,” she teases. 

“Well uh, yeah, we got out of swim practice before you closed today,” green eyes said more than a little awkwardly. 

“Swim got out early? Did you hear about any other teams finishing early?” Piper tried and failed to ask disinterestedly. This time it’s Annabeth’s turn to snort, knowing she’s fishing for information about her crush Jason. 

“Maybe,” green eyes says with a smirk, offering no further information. Annabeth realized she’d been staring at him for the whole exchange and quickly looked away. While she was studying the register in front of her she missed the slight tilt of green eyes’ head towards her and Piper’s responding smirk and nod. 

“Oh I’m being rude!” Piper said, “Percy this Annabeth, Annabeth this is Percy, Jason’s roommate.”

“Jason has a roommate?” Annabeth asks, “I thought he lived alone and that’s why you were always at his place.”

“Why would it matter if my friend lived alone?” Piper asked quickly, shooting a warning glance at Annabeth.

Annabeth responded by simply sticking her tongue out at Piper, and turning back to Percy and smiling brightly, “I’m sure Percy loves when you two friends hang out in his apartment. 

One of his hands shot up into his hair and he shifted a little uncomfortably, those stupid green eyes sending a pleading look towards her before saying, “Oh yeah, I especially love when the take over the couch on our used to be weekly video game night.”

Annabeth gasped dramatically, “Piper! Are you ruining the sanctity of video game night?” 

“What?” Piper yelped, “Jason never said anything about video game night!”

“Oh I’m sure he didn’t,” Annabeth teased while Percy laughed that infuriatingly cute laugh of his again, 

Piper’s eyes narrowed at the two of them, “This isn’t how this was supposed to go,” she said, “introducing you two was dangerous.”

This time it was Hazel’s laugh that filled the room, “Hi Percy! And what were you expecting was gonna happen Piper?”

Annabeth whirled around and looked at her two friends, her mind going about a thousand miles an hour. It sounded like they had planned this meeting, had talked about what would happen when the two of them met.

“Has Percy decided what he wants yet?” Hazel asked, moving towards the reach into get something started.

“Something sweet and spicy,” Piper sing-songed, raising an eyebrow suggestively at Annabeth. 

Annabeth felt her face flush again, “Uh, when you say spicy what kind of spicy do you mean? Like warm and cinnamony or sharp like chile?”

Percy leaned his forearms on the counter and said, “Surprise me.”

Annabeth blinked a few times and headed over to make the drink, hissing at Piper, “We will discuss this later.” She went through the motions of making one of her favorite drinks, a chile mocha. 

When she was done, she went back to the register and rang up the drink for Percy. As he swiped his card she laughed, “Are those seahorses?” 

Percy grinned sheepishly at her, “Yeah, they let me choose what I wanted my card to look like and I thought they were cute.”

Annabeth laughed some more and said, “Oh they are, absolutely adorable,” and handed him his drink. 

He took a sip and his eyes widened, surprised, and coughed a little, “What is this?”

“It’s a chile mocha, one of my favorites,” she said, suddenly worried that he didn’t like it. 

His face broke out into a smile, “It’s really good, just surprised me is all! I’ve never had anything like this!”

Annabeth felt a wave of relief wash over her, smiled, and said, “I’m glad you like it!”

Piper inserted herself back into the conversation, “Percy! You and Jason should come over to our place tonight! We’re watching movies!”

Annabeth turned to her, startled, “But-”

Piper cut her off, “We were just gonna stay in by ourselves tonight, but it would be fun to have some company!”

Percy nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! Let me text Jason, see if he’s up for it!”

“No need, I asked him earlier and he already said yes for both of you,” Piper said sweetly. If looks could kill, Piper would be dead on the floor from the look Annabeth was giving her at this point. 

Percy, however, seemed to notice none of this, “Can we order pizza? I’m starving!”

Piper laughed, “Of course dummy, there will be much pizza and popcorn to be had. Although we only have a bit of shitty margarita mix left so if you wouldn’t mind bringing some alcohol that would be great.”

Annabeth groaned, “Please anything but shitty drink mixes, I’m not sure I’ll ever recover from the night we drank most of that stuff last week.”

Percy laughed, his stupid, infuriating laugh, and said, “Well you made me your favorite drink here, so I’ll make you my favorite drink tonight! When do you get off work?”

Hazel chimed in, “We’ve got half an hour left, so meet at the apartment in an hour?”

“Do you need the address?” Annabeth asked.

“Uh, I think Jason’s got it,” he said. 

“Oh does he now? I was sure Piper only ever went over to his place,” Annabeth said, one eyebrow raised. 

“Shut up! He’s been over to our place!”

“Yeah? When?”

Piper blushed and looked a little bashful, “When you weren’t there.”

“Aha! You are trying to be alone with him!” Annabeth said triumphantly. 

“No! I, it wasn’t like that!” Piper tried to defend herself. 

Annabeth laughed and looked at Percy, “She thinks she’s so smooth and subtle.”

“It’s not nearly effective as she thinks,” he smirks back at her. Annabeth is again taken aback by the sparkling of his stupid eyes and how his stupid hair is so messy she just wants to try to fix it. His stupid eyes still sparkling, he said, “Well, the bartender needs to head to the liquor store to impress the barista,” punctuating it with another damn wink, before turning to Piper, “Thanks for the invite Pipes, see you soon!” and heading out. 

Annabeth whirled on her two friends, her heart still doing a stupid little dance from the wink, “Set up! Conspirators!” she gasped. Piper and Hazel dissolved into a fit of laughter at their friend. “What was that for?” Annabeth continued to rage, “You besmirch the sanctity of movie night for boys with stupid, messy hair? You surprise me with the mere existence of Jason’s roommate without so much as mentioning the possibility that he would be so hot were he to exist! And then you invite him to movie night after I so fully embarrassed myself in front of him?”

“Aw come on Annabeth, you only embarrassed yourself a little at the beginning, you did way more to embarrass me!” Piper protested. 

“Payback! For scheming!” 

“Then how come you didn’t try to embarrass Hazel?” Piper demanded. 

“Hazel wasn’t the schemer, you and I both know she doesn’t have a scheming bone in her body!” Annabeth retorted. 

“Hey!” Hazel tried to protest.

“It’s a good thing,” Annabeth assured her, before turning back to Piper, “Why didn’t you warn me?”

“In my defense, how was I supposed to know you would call him hot to his face? He’s definitely not the type you’ve expressed interest before!”

Annabeth grimaced, thinking of her terrible ex, “Yeah, well, things change.”

Piper and Hazel exchanged a glance, before Hazel said, “Well Percy’s really nice and I think it’ll be fun to have some friends over for movie night!” 

Annabeth sighed, knowing that this was an argument she couldn’t win, and declared, “Fine, but there is no way you can make me wear a bra in my own home, hot boy be damned.”

“Oh come on! You won’t even try to look irresistible for the hot boy?” Piper whined.

“If by irresistible you mean I let you doll me up? Absolutely not, it is Friday night and I am going to be comfy dammit, I’ve had the presence of boys shoved upon girl’s night already, I will not sacrifice comfort for them either!” she said defiantly. 

“Annie it’s been so long since you’ve even tried-” Piper started. 

“I am not setting any false expectations for men anymore. I will not end up in another relationship where I have to be perfect all of the time, so if I can’t entice someone being myself at home then I don’t even want to try with them,” Annabeth responded fiercely. 

A sad smile played across Hazel’s face, “Hey don’t worry about it Annie, I know this got sprung on you all of a sudden, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to tonight.”

“Except have the boys over!” Piper exclaimed. “I told Jason that they should bring Frank too,” she added, looking at Hazel. 

It was Hazel’s turn to be surprised, “Frank? But I-oh man we need to clean the apartment.”

Piper laughed, “Oh darling, I’ve been planning this all day, I went home at lunch and tidied up plenty.”

“Wait, Frank?” Annabeth asked, confused. 

“Yeah! Jason and Percy’s other roommate, who Hazel happens to be crushing hard on,” Piper said conspiratorially.

“So Jason goes from having no roommates to having two in the space of fifteen minutes?” Annabeth demanded, “How come you haven’t mentioned them before?”

Piper merely stuck her tongue out at her and changed the subject, “We should start cleaning up now so we can get home sooner.”

The girls fell into a comfortable, if somewhat charged silence, leaving Annabeth alone to her thoughts as she cleaned up. She had never imagined herself to be attracted to someone as quickly as she was to Percy, especially after how much Luke had broken her trust. Ever since then, she hadn’t been able to even consider throwing herself into even one night stands. But Percy seemed like a good friend. And more than anything, she trusted Hazel’s good judgement of people. “Better late than never” she thought darkly to herself. No, she couldn’t think of Percy as anything more than objectively attractive. And oh god was he attractive.

Hazel interrupted her thoughts, “Hey, which version were we on this week?”

“Oh,” Piper said, “I thought we’d take a week off and watch a horror movie or something.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Annabeth retorted, “You’ve already brought boys into our sacred girl’s movie night, we are not compromising our watch through of every film version of every Jane Austen novel ever made for them! I have been waiting for this all week!”

“Well can we at least do Pride and Prejudice and Zombies?” Piper pleaded. 

“Absolutely not, that is in three weeks! Tonight is Bride and Prejudice and that is final!” Annabeth said. 

“Come on, the guys are gonna think we’re lame!” Piper protested.

“So? They’re invading! If they think it’s lame then they don’t deserve to be invited to girl’s movie night!” Annabeth said.

Piper looked to Hazel for support, but Hazel only laughed and said, “No, Annabeth’s right, if they can’t handle a little Jane Austen then how are they supposed to be our friends?”

Piper groaned, but conceded that they may have a point and turned back to work, sulking the whole time. But as soon as it was time for them to leave, her whole demeanor shifted to excitement. As they walked out of the coffee shop, she threw her arms around her two friends and said, “Tonight is gonna be so much fun! It’s been forever since we’ve had friends over!” 

“Ok first of all, I only know one of these boys and even then only a little,” Annabeth laughed, “Second of all, I just want to remind you that movie night is sacred and there is no valid excuse for not watching the entire movie, and third of all, the walls are very thin.” 

Hazel erupted in giggles and Piper muttered something extremely unflattering under her breath. “What was that?” Annabeth asked brightly, laughing when Piper just stuck her tongue out at her.  
As soon as they got home the three girls collapsed on their couch taking in their apartment and the mess it was. Hazel broke the silence and groaned, “Piper you said you’d cleaned.”

Piper had the decency to look embarrassed, “Well I did, just only my room.”

When Hazel groaned again, Annabeth said, “They’re just boys, why do we need to clean up special for them?” while trying to push down all of the instincts from growing up in her step-mother’s  
house where it was unacceptable to be messy when any guest was coming over. But Hazel’s pleading eyes quickly destroying any of her resolve. “Fine,” she sighed and got off the couch, the other two following. “Alright, we can do this girls,” she said, beginning the countdown, “In three, two, one, go!” Immediately the three girls rushed around the apartment, getting it as clean as possible as quickly as possible, Inevitably, Annabeth ended up throwing things into her closet creating a mess for her to clean up later, but at least the common areas were clean. 

As they were finishing up there was a knock on the door. Piper and Hazel froze, looking down at their work uniforms in horror. Annabeth laughed, “You two go change, I’ll welcome our guests.” The two hurried into their respective rooms and Annabeth opened the door to see their three guests. Jason, the all-american football player with blonde hair and the build of a wide receiver, who was well on track to win an all-conference recognition. Percy, with his stupid sea-green eyes and stupid hair, who Annabeth only now realized was significantly taller than her. She also definitely didn’t notice the swimmer’s body he had at all, not in the slightest. Then there the third, who she assumed was Frank. He was huge, but seemed very lovable, like a teddy bear. 

“Hi!” Annabeth said, gesturing that they could enter, “Welcome to our humble abode!”

“Where is everyone?” Jason asked, after looking around, “We already scare them off?”

Annabeth laughed, “Nah, someone said they cleaned the apartment, by which she meant her room, so they’re changing, but they’ll be out soon. In the meantime I can show you where the landmarks are.” She took them on a brief tour, showing them the kitchen, living, and mentioning the bathrooms were in their rooms and to feel free to ask if they needed to use one.  
After the tour, Percy held up the bags he’d brought and asked, “Can I borrow the kitchen to work my magic?” 

“Oh yeah! Sorry I should’ve let you put your stuff down when we were in there!” she said, stumbling over her words. Thankfully, she was saved from further embarrassment by Piper coming out of her room. She’d changed into comfortable clothing that she somehow still made look glamorous. But Annabeth couldn’t help notice Jason staring just a bit too long. 

“Jason!” Piper squealed, hurrying over to give him a hug, “Thanks for coming!” she said, pulling out from the hug slightly, but letting Jason keep her close. 

“Well, now that everyone’s settled, I’m gonna go change myself,” Annabeth said, heading into her room, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder to see what Percy was doing.  
Once her door was shut she shed her clothes, sighing with relief to be out of the uncomfortable uniform. As she headed over to her dresser she realized how sticky she felt from her long and busy shift. She hopped into the shower, knowing it was kind of rude, but also she wanted to feel clean and who cares if there was an extremely hot man “working his magic” in the kitchen. Emerging from the shower, feeling refreshed, she ran a comb through her curly, blonde hair and threw on her softest shirt and sweatpants and a pair of fuzzy socks before heading out to the living room. 

Piper and Jason were already settled into the couch, leaning into each other and speaking in soft tones. Frank and Hazel were also having a conversation, sitting on the other end of the couch a slightly more respectable distance from each other. Annabeth couldn’t help but notice this seating arrangement left only the armchair for her and Percy to fight it out over, but decided that would be a problem for later Annabeth. 

“Have we ordered pizza yet?” she asked the room in general. 

Hazel looked up and her and said, “Oh yeah, sorry we didn’t wait, but we figured you’d be fine with the usual,” and returned to her conversation with Frank. 

Annabeth sighed and headed into the kitchen, leaning on the counter next to Percy and saying, “Looks like we’ll be fifth and sixth wheeling tonight.”

Percy laughed with his stupid, adorable laugh, and said, “Looks like it. The bastards have taken up the whole couch too!”

“Very rude of them,” Annabeth agreed.

“Sorry they ordered pizza without you, I tried to get them to wait,” Percy said, looking up from whatever drink he was making. 

Annabeth tried to hide her surprise, a boy had never looked out for her like that, especially not a boy she’d had a single conversation with. As the surprise passed, she laughed, “Well thank you, but they do know me well enough to know my pizza order.”

“Mmmm a creature of habit,” Percy mused, “I assume the cheese pizza with tomatoes and onions was for you?”

Annabeth blushed, “How did you know?”

“Well you seem like the only one with good taste here since you’re not trying to bang one of my idiot roommates,” he smiled. 

“Good taste?” she laughed, “Is that your order too?”

“Oh yeah, it is the superior combination of pizza toppings!” he nodded enthusiastically. 

Annabeth looked interestedly at the cocktail Percy was making, noting the bright blue color. “What is that?”

“Secret recipe,” he said mischievously, handing one to her, “Try it!”

Annabeth took the drink, and took a sip. Immediately a smile spread across her face, “This is excellent!”

“Right? I pulled out all the stops to impress an impressive barista,” and dammit he winked at her for the third time

“We don’t have to share this with everyone else do we?” Annabeth asked, “Do you think they’ll notice if we just give them beers?”

Percy looked into the living room at the two pairs totally absorbed in each other, “Nah, I don’t think they’d notice much right now.”

“Excellent,” Annabeth replied, picking up the six pack Percy had put on the counter, “Time to guilt everyone into watching our scheduled movie.”

“Your scheduled movie?” he asked, laughing. 

“Yes! Every year of college so far we’ve set a calendar for movie night with different themes. One year we watched movies from all over the world, but this year we’re watching through all the adaptations of Jane Austen books we can get our hands on,” she explained enthusiastically. 

Percy chuckled, “And who does the scheduling?”

Annabeth sheepishly responded, “I do, the other two don’t care much about a schedule but I think it makes it more fun.”

“That is so nerdy!” Percy teased. 

Annabeth swatted him on the arm, “Oh hush you, it means we don’t spend an hour trying to pick what to watch.”

“Well what’s on the docket for tonight?” he asked interestedly. 

“Bride and Prejudice,” she answered excitedly.

“Can’t say I’ve heard of that one,” he chuckled.

“Oh! It’s the Bollywood version of Pride and Prejudice! It’s super fun!” she said, starting to head into the living room. She looked over her shoulder, making sure he was following, “And I call shotgun on the armchair!”

“What?” he protested, “No fair! I wasn’t given warning!”

She merely laughed and rushed to the chair. When she was seated comfortably she put the beer on the coffee table for free consumption. “Alright!” she said, “Who’s ready for some Bollywood?” She laughed at the exasperated look on Piper’s face, who had clearly hoped she would have forgotten about that.

Frank asked, “Bollywood?”

Before any of the girls had a chance to answer, Percy said, “Yeah man, we’re intruding on the sanctity of movie night so the least we can do is watch the movie they were planning on.” He looked at Annabeth, and god help her, he winked again. Who winked that much? And why was it so damn cute?

In response, she smiled brightly at him and looked at Piper in triumph, “See?”

Piper rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Annabeth but let it drop. Annabeth settled into the chair and happily got the movie running. As it was loading up, she announced, “Now, the rules of movie night are simple: We must watch the entirety of the movie, even if it’s terrible. However, commentary is allowed.” 

She couldn’t help but notice Percy’s eyes linger on her, amusement dancing in them. “Is that it?” he asked. She nodded happily, starting the movie.  
About thirty minutes in, the pizza arrived. And being the only one in the room who had seen the movie, Annabeth got up to get it. When she returned with pizza in hand, she realized Percy had stolen the armchair. She made eye contact with him and he had the audacity to laugh that stupid, infuriating laugh of his. Dropping the pizza on the coffee table, she stalked over to him, “Thief!” she accused. 

“And? You got up and forfeited your call for the chair,” he smirked. 

“You! Thief!” she stammered, “And I was just starting to trust you!”

“Now hand me some of the superior pizza,” he laughed. 

She stuck out her tongue at him, but complied and grabbed a couple of pieces of pizza for him. As they ate their pizza, she kept an eye on Percy and once they were both finished, she stood up, taking his plate from him and taking it to the kitchen. Upon her return, she sat directly on top of him. 

“What are you doing?” he laughed. 

“I’m taking my chair back, I called shotgun!” she laughed as well and very deliberately kept her gaze away from where she knew Piper was looking at her. 

“You forfeited! Your dibs are invalid!” he protested. 

“Well I’m not sitting on the floor of my own home,” she countered. 

Percy gave her a long look, smiled, and scooted over, “Then sit here,” he said, patting the tiny space next to him. 

Annabeth scoffed, but slid into the small space, pressed right up next to Percy. She was definitely not thinking about how strong he felt next to her, how warm and comforting he felt. Nope, not at all. Just watching the movie with her friends like she would on any normal Friday night. She definitely didn’t notice when Percy’s arm ended up around her shoulders, and it was absolutely not her fault when she snuggled in a little closer to him, they were just in a tight situation. 

She also definitely didn’t find herself violating her own movie night rules and drifting off in the middle of the movie. Not at all. She also definitely wasn’t disappointed when the movie ended and the guys started talking about going home. Once they had decided that they really did need to go home, they all three had early training in the morning, Percy leaned over to her and said, “Do you mind if I use your bathroom before we head out?”

“Oh,” she said surprised, “Sure!” He smiled at her and headed in, leaving her to watch the two couples saying their goodbyes. 

When Percy came back out she asked, “Are you sure you’re good to get home? I could order an uber or something.”

He chuckled, “Nah, we live in this building, we’ll be fine.”

“You what? Then why did you need my bathroom?” she demanded. His only response was a chuckle and the three guys headed out. 

As soon as they were gone Piper and Hazel looked at her, questions on their faces. “I don’t want to hear a word you couch thieves!” and turned into her bedroom.  
As she was brushing her teeth, she noticed a sticky note on the mirror. It said, “Text me?” with a phone number and a fucking winky face. She spit out the toothpaste and snatched the note off the mirror. After finishing getting ready for bed she turned the light off and laid down in bed, holding the sticky note. 

Dammit, this was all Piper’s fault, none of this would have happened if she hadn’t introduced her to Percy with his stupid eyes and stupid hair and his infuriating laugh. Dammit, dammit, dammit, she was very much in danger of falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who read the first chapter! Sorry I didn't make it clear that this was a multi-chapter fic, i am An Old and haven't posted anything multi-chaptered since ff.net was the main fanfic hub and couldn't figure out how to mark this as incomplete. 
> 
> So anyway, welcome to chapter 2! It's the same day as chapter 1 just in Percy's perspective.

Percy was having a shit day. He woke up late for morning drill which meant he didn’t get to drink coffee before practice and then Coach held him after practice to lecture him about tardiness again. So with no coffee before or after practice, Percy was forced to go to class with no motivation. He found himself bouncing his leg through all of his classes just trying to stay awake. Lunch offered some caffeine relief, but it certainly wasn’t the level of caffeination he was accustomed to at this time of the day.

He found himself nodding off in his last class. He groaned, knowing that he still had to go to another swim practice after this class, and that he’d definitely be paying in this one for his earlier tardiness. As the professor let them go, Percy heard his classmates excitedly chatting about their weekend plans and he couldn’t help but groan again at the thought of this damn extra practice they were having. His self pity was interrupted by a slap on his shoulder.

“What’s up Percy? Worried coach is gonna kick your ass after being late?” Jason, one of his roommates joked.

Without looking up, Percy groaned again, “Man you could’ve woken me up or at least left some coffee for me.”

“Nah, this way is more fun,” Jason said, shoving Percy’s shoulder again, “Come on man, we gotta get to practice.”

“Ugh, fine,” Percy grumbled, finally getting up. “Can’t wait for after when I can wallow some more and maybe finally get some damn coffee.”

“Man you should visit Piper’s coffee shop, she’s been complaining for weeks that you’ve never been,” Jason suggested, a weird smile on his face that Percy had absolutely no energy to try to discern. “Plus there’s a girl there Piper thinks you’d like a lot,” he added.

“As if coach will let me out early enough to get coffee,” Percy whined, and then realizing what more Jason had said. He stopped suddenly, “What do you mean Piper wants to introduce me to someone? Is this like when she introduced me to that girl who just wanted me to teach her how to swim?”

“You never know,” Jason smirked. “Alright, I gotta get to the field so my coach doesn’t kill me.”

Percy laughed and made his way to his locker room. When he got there he was surprised that he was the only one there. After a few minutes when no one else had arrived, with a sinking feeling in his stomach he sent a text to his friend and teammate Grover, “G-man, did practice get cancelled?”

The response was almost immediate, “Have fun ;)” and that was when Percy knew he was fucked.

An hour later found Percy winded in the locker room. Practice had indeed been cancelled for everyone but him. A grueling one-on-one training session was really not what he needed with the lack of caffeine. Mercifully though since it was just him he was let go early and had time to finally grab a coffee.

He entered the first coffee shop he passed, not really paying attention to which one it was, just drinking in the wonderful smell of coffee. He saw a fairly lengthy line and sighed, settling in for a wait, not willing to find another coffee shop now that he was already in one. Seeing he had some time before needing to make a decision, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through Twitter for a while. He laughed at something funny Leo tweeted, and before he knew it, it was his turn to order and he hadn’t even looked at the menu. As he was looking at the menu he heard a chipper voice say, “Hi! How can I help ya today?”

He looked down at her and his voice caught, even though she wasn’t looking at him he could tell she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen and all that ended up coming out was “Uh,” before he managed to recover somewhat with, “I haven’t been here before, what’s your favorite?” forcing a chuckle so he wouldn’t seem like a total dork.

The girl with the blonde curls started, “Oh! Well it depends on what you like! Something sweet, something-” and when she finally looked up at him he was so taken in with her starling grey eyes he almost missed her choke out the rest of her question, “hot?” He notices her eyes widen quickly and realizes that she was startled by his appearance.

He chuckled again, trying to give him some time to think of something to say to maybe fluster her a little more, going with, “I tend to go for sweet and a little spicy,” and then winking at her. He wasn’t sure what came over him, he had never winked at anyone in his life except maybe his baby sister Estelle.

“Oh uh yeah mmhmm,” grey eyes responds. Percy can’t help but be amused at probably the most enjoyable interaction he’s had all day. He hears someone snort behind her which only makes the blush that had appeared on her face when he winked get brighter. She collects herself and manages “I, yes, sorry, um, sweet and spicy, I can do sweet and spicy.”

“Yeah she can,” a new voice chimes in sweetly, finally making Percy tear his eyes away from grey eyes.

Recognizing Piper, and feeling relief wash over him that he finally visited her, he said, “Pipes! I didn’t realize this is where you worked!”

“Hey Perce, nice of you to finally visit,” she teases.

“Well uh, yeah, we got out of swim practice before you closed today,” he said, feeling much more awkward now that she’d called him out about it, especially since he hadn’t actually come to her shop on purpose.

“Swim got out early? Did you hear about any other teams finishing early?” Piper asked, clearly trying to figure out if he knew where Jason was.

“Maybe,” he smirked at her, acting as if he did know where Jason was and just wasn’t telling her. He noticed that grey eyes wasn’t looking at him and suddenly remembered what Jason had said about there being a girl Piper wanted him to meet. He tilted his head towards her and looked questioningly at Piper, a bubble of hope forming in his stomach. Piper merely smirked and nodded, clearly recognizing that Percy had been flustered by her.

Her smirk only widened when she said, “Oh I’m being rude! Percy this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Percy, Jason’s roommate.”

“Jason has a roommate?” Annabeth asks, “I thought he lived alone and that’s why you were always at his place.”

“Why would it matter if my friend lived alone?” Piper asked quickly, shooting a warning glance at Annabeth.

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Piper, which Percy couldn’t help but think was extremely cute, and turned back to Percy and smiled brightly, “I’m sure Percy loves when you two friends hang out in his apartment.”

He can’t help but be floored by her smile. Her whole face lit up, her beautiful grey eyes almost sparkling. One of his hands shot up into his hair instinctively, and he shifted a little uncomfortably, registering her words, and he sends a pleading look at her, remembering all of Jason and Piper’s not subtle flirting over the past few weeks, “Oh yeah, I especially love when they take over the couch on our used to be weekly video game night.”

Annabeth gasped dramatically, “Piper! Are you ruining the sanctity of video game night?”

“What?” Piper yelped, “Jason never said anything about video game night!”

“Oh I’m sure he didn’t,” Annabeth teased while Percy laughed at the stricken expression on Piper’s face.

Then Piper narrowed her eyes, looking between the two of them, “This isn’t how this was supposed to go,” she said, “introducing you two was dangerous.”

Hazel’s laugh filled the room as she emerged from wherever in the back she had been, “Hi Percy! And what were you expecting was gonna happen Piper?”

Annabeth whirled around as Hazel continued, “Has Percy decided what he wants yet?” moving to get the drink started he assumed.

“Something sweet and spicy,” Piper sing-songed, making Percy blush a little as she moved her eyebrows suggestively at Annabeth.

Annabeth turned back around to him, clearly trying to ignore Piper, “Uh, when you say spicy what kind of spicy do you mean? Like warm and cinnamony or sharp like chile?”

Percy leaned his forearms on the counter and said, “Surprise me.”

Annabeth blinked a few times and headed over to make the drink, saying something to Piper that Percy couldn’t hear. He watched as she went through the motions of making a drink. He couldn’t help but notice how comfortable she seemed. Thinking back to his earlier conversation with Jason he really, really hoped that this girl wasn’t just trying to get swimming lessons. As she was putting the finishing touches on the drink he managed to shake himself out of staring at her before she turned around and headed towards him. She set his drink on the counter and typed in the total on the register. Unfortunately, he hadn’t gotten his wits about him enough to pay attention to how obvious his card was and he heard her laughing and saying, “Are those seahorses?”

Percy grinned sheepishly at her, “Yeah, they let me choose what I wanted my card to look like and I thought they were cute.”

Annabeth laughed some more and said, “Oh they are, absolutely adorable,” and handed him his drink.

He took a sip and his eyes widened, surprised by the spice that hit his tongue, and coughed a little, even as the caffeine hitting his system woke him up a bit more instantly, “What is this?”

“It’s a chile mocha, one of my favorites,” she said, worry falling over her face. Percy decided then and there that however cute she looked worried he never wanted to be the cause of it. He was fucked, he already knew it.

He smiled widely though, trying to push his extremely premature thoughts out of his head, “It’s really good, just surprised me is all! I’ve never had anything like this!”

Annabeth smiled, and as Percy fought his brain from saying anything that would be creepy to think about a girl he had literally just met, said, “I’m glad you like it!”

Piper inserted herself back into the conversation, “Percy! You and Jason should come over to our place tonight! We’re watching movies!”

Annabeth turned to her, clearly surprised, “But-”

Piper cut her off, “We were just gonna stay in by ourselves tonight, but it would be fun to have some company!”

Percy found himself nodding enthusiastically, “Yeah! Let me text Jason, see if he’s up for it!”

“No need, I asked him earlier and he already said yes for both of you,” Piper said sweetly.

Percy was surprised and knit his eyebrows together, trying to figure out what, exactly, was going on here. He decided that was a conversation to have with Jason, and said, “Can we order pizza? I’m starving!”

Piper laughed, “Of course dummy, there will be much pizza and popcorn to be had. Although we only have a bit of shitty margarita mix left so if you wouldn’t mind bringing some alcohol that would be great.”

Annabeth groaned, “Please anything but shitty drink mixes, I’m not sure I’ll ever recover from the night we drank most of that stuff last week.”

Percy laughed, imagining the girls getting super drunk together and watching movies. He really needed to quit it with imagining things he had no business imagining about a girl he’d just met. But he couldn’t help when he said, “Well you made me your favorite drink here, so I’ll make you my favorite drink tonight! When do you get off work?”

Hazel chimed in, “We’ve got half an hour left, so meet at the apartment in an hour?”

“Do you need the address?” Annabeth asked.

“Uh, I think Jason’s got it,” he said, vaguely remembering one time Jason had mentioned going to Piper’s.

“Oh does he now? I was sure Piper only ever went over to his place,” Annabeth said, one eyebrow raised.

“Shut up! He’s been over to our place!”

“Yeah? When?”

Piper blushed and looked a little bashful, “When you weren’t there.”

“Aha! You are trying to be alone with him!” Annabeth said triumphantly.

“No! I, it wasn’t like that!” Piper tried to defend herself.

Annabeth laughed and looked at Percy, “She thinks she’s so smooth and subtle.”

“It’s not nearly effective as she thinks,” he smirked back at her. Suddenly filled with boldness, he added, “Well, the bartender needs to head to the liquor store to impress the barista,” and winked again, before turning to Piper, “Thanks for the invite Pipes, see you soon!” and headed out the door.

As soon as he was out of sight of the cafe, he called Jason. As soon as he picked up, Percy demanded, “Dude what the hell?”

“What do you mean?” Jason laughed.

“First off, you could have warned me about your girlfriend forcing me into a movie night,” he accused.

Jason immediately protested, “She’s not my girlfriend!”

“Whatever man,” Percy dismissed, “You both act like it. And then! There’s the scheming!”

“What are you talking about?” Jason tried to ask innocently, but even over the phone Percy could see right through it.”

“You and Piper! You are clearly trying to set me up with Annabeth!” he almost shouted.

“So you met her?” Jason asked interestedly, “What did you think?”

“None of your business,” Percy mumbled.”

“Ooooooh, Percy has a crush,” Jason taunted.

“Shut up man, I just met her and it’s none of your business!” he protested weakly.

“Called it!” Jason said triumphantly. “Alright well I’ll see you when you get home!”

“Oh wait, when are we gonna need to leave to get to their place on time? I gotta stop by the liquor store,” Percy asked before Jason could hang up.

Jason laughed, “We’ll need like five minutes tops to get to their place, no worries about timing!” and with that he hung up the phone.

Percy still had his suspicions about this whole day, but decided to discard them. Tonight he would get to hang out with his two roommates and the girls they were both trying to date as well as Annabeth, the third roommate he hadn’t realized they had. He wasn’t sure how she could have missed the existence of her. He also wasn’t sure what had gotten into him. It normally took him weeks at the very least to develop feelings for people. But all it took was one conversation with Annabeth, that couldn’t be normal or healthy.

As he was picking up the ingredients for his signature cocktail he resolved that he wouldn’t be too forward and would just try to become her friend. It seemed pretty likely that they would end up spending time together tonight as the only people there who weren’t actively trying to bone each other. Now that he thought about it he couldn’t believe he’d let himself get into this situation where he had to spend a whole night with two almost-couples where his only lifeline would be a girl he’d had one conversation with that was mostly centered around his coffee order. He grabbed a pack of beer for good measure, not sure that Jason or Piper deserved one of his cocktails tonight and headed home.

Once he finally got home he dropped his shopping bag on the table and collapsed on the couch. He glanced at his phone to check how much time they had before they needed to leave, and gave himself five minutes to just lay on the couch. He was interrupted by Jason sitting on his stomach and chanting, “Percy’s got a crush, Percy’s got a crush, Percy’s got a crush,” bouncing each each time he repeated the phrase.

Percy shoved him off, and wheezed, “If anyone’s got a crush here it’s you.”

Jason had the good sense to not protest, knowing Percy had plenty of ammunition for that particular accusation. Instead he looked at what Percy was wearing and asked skeptically, “You wearing that?”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Percy said disbelievingly.

“You look like you got dressed in the dark!” Jason defended himself.

“I woke up late!”

“Most of your stuff is black how can you even mismatch your clothes?” Jason mused.

“Ugh whatever, I don’t need this, I’m the only one here who faced the full wrath of their coach for being slightly late,” Percy groaned, standing up and heading to his room to change, suddenly self-conscious.

In his room he found himself staring at his open drawers, trying to figure out what to wear. He didn’t know why he cared, it was just a movie night after all. He finally settled on a pair of sweatpants his friend Rachel insisted made his ass look good and his softest shirt.

“Percy!” Jason called from the living room, “Come on let’s go!”

He joined his two roommates in the living room. Frank snorted, and Jason taunted, “Who you dressing up for?”

“What? It’s Friday night and I’ve had a long day, I deserve to wear some sweatpants!” Percy defended.

“Aren’t those the sweatpants Rachel said make your ass look good?” Frank snorted again.

“So? They’re comfy!” Percy argued, “Whatever, let’s go please, I need some pizza.”

Jason led the way, and much to Percy’s confusion they headed to the stairs, not the elevator they normally took. “Come on man, stairs?” he complained. Jason just rolled his eyes at him, and Percy got his answer two floors down when they exited into the hallway. “They live in our building?” Percy asked incredulously, “Then why the hell don’t you go to her place more often?”

When they got to the girl’s apartment Jason knocked and the three boys heard a short scuffle before the door opened. It was Annabeth who smiled and said, “Hi!” Nx then gestured that they could enter, “Welcome to our humble abode!”

They walked into the apartment, and Percy looked around interestedly. It was fairly clean, and he could definitely tell that Piper had taken control of decorating, but he saw touches of Hazel and, he assumed, Annabeth as well. What he didn’t see, however, were either Piper or Hazel.

“Where is everyone?” Jason asked, after a few seconds, “We already scare them off?”

Annabeth laughed, and it sounded magical to Percy, “Nah, someone said they cleaned the apartment, by which she meant her room, so they’re changing, but they’ll be out soon. In the meantime I can show you where the landmarks are.” She took them on a brief tour, showing them the kitchen, which was a little messier than they boy’s, living room, and mentioned that the bathrooms were in their rooms and to feel free to ask if they needed to use one, which confirmed Percy’s suspicion that she didn’t know they lived in the same building.

After the brief tour, Percy held up the bags he’d brought and asked, “Can I borrow the kitchen to work my magic?”

“Oh yeah! Sorry I should’ve let you put your stuff down when we were in there!” she said, stumbling over her words.

Before he could respond, Piper’s squeal pierced the air, “Jason!” and she hurried over to give him a hug, “Thanks for coming!” she said, pulling out from the hug slightly, but letting Jason keep her close.

“Well, now that everyone’s settled, I’m gonna go change myself,” Annabeth said, heading into her room. Percy couldn’t help but watch as she retreated. He shook himself out of it and headed to the kitchen to get started on the cocktail.

“Percy!” Jason called, “We’re ordering pizza! What do you want?”

“My usual,” he called back. A few second later though, he realized that Annabeth was still in her room. “Wait, shouldn't we wait for Annabeth to order?”

“Nah it’s fine,” Piper called.

“Are you sure? What if you don’t get anything she likes?” Percy frowned.

Piper giggled in response. Hazel smiled over at Percy and said, “We know what she likes.”

Jason read the order out loud, “Ok so we’re getting a half pizza for every different order, so a half cheese, half pepperoni pizza, one pizza with tomatoes and onions added, and one sausage and pepper pizza.”

Percy knew his friends well enough to know their orders, he knew that Piper was vegetarian and was likely the cheese, and he also knew that Hazel always got what Frank got so that she could give him her leftovers. That left the other half of his tomato and onion pizza. A smile spread over his face when he realized it must be Annabeth’s usual order. As soon as he reached that conclusion, he heard her ask if they were ordering pizza and glanced up again, suddenly glad he was in the kitchen. His jaw went slack, she was gorgeous. She’d been beautiful even in her work uniform, but in her comfy shirt, sweatpants, and fuzzy socks she looked so at ease and it was the sexiest thing Percy had ever seen. He was well and truly fucked.

Lost in his totally inappropriate thoughts about a girl he had just met, he didn’t realize the subject of his thoughts had moved until she leaned on the counter right next to him and said, “Looks like we’ll be fifth and sixth wheeling tonight.”

Percy couldn’t help but laugh, especially when he realized that the entire couch had been taken up leaving only one chair, and said, “Looks like it. The bastards have taken up the whole couch too!”

“Very rude of them,” Annabeth agreed.

He let some comfortable silence pass before saying, “Sorry they ordered pizza without you, I tried to get them to wait.”

Annabeth took a second and then laughed, “Well thank you, but they do know me well enough to know my pizza order.”

“Mmmm a creature of habit,” Percy mused, “I assume the cheese pizza with tomatoes and onions was for you?”

Annabeth blushed faintly, “How did you know?”

“Well you seem like the only one with good taste here since you’re not trying to bang one of my idiot roommates,” he smiled.

“Good taste?” she laughed, “Is that your order too?”

“Oh yeah, it is the superior combination of pizza toppings!” he nodded enthusiastically.

Annabeth laughed and looked at the drink he was making, clearly trying to figure out what it was. When she couldn’t figure it out, she asked, “What is that?”

“Secret recipe,” he said mischievously, handing one to her, “Try it!”

Annabeth took the drink, and took a sip. Immediately an adorable smile spread across her face, “This is excellent!”

“Right? I pulled out all the stops to impress an impressive barista,” he said, and felt himself winking again. Seriously? What was up with him?

“We don’t have to share this with everyone else do we?” Annabeth asked, “Do you think they’ll notice if we just give them beers?”

Percy looked into the living room at the two pairs totally absorbed in each other, and thought of all the supposed coincidences of the day that his roommate had apparently conspired in to make happen, and said, “Nah, I don’t think they’d notice much right now.”

“Excellent,” Annabeth replied, picking up the six pack Percy had put on the counter, “Time to guilt everyone into watching our scheduled movie.”

“Your scheduled movie?” he asked, laughing, not having realized how much of a ritual their movie night apparently was.

“Yes! Every year of college so far we’ve set a calendar for movie night with different themes. One year we watched movies from all over the world, but this year we’re watching through all the adaptations of Jane Austen books we can get our hands on,” she explained enthusiastically.

Percy chuckled, thinking of Annabeth choosing movies specifically to take the girls all around the world, “And who does the scheduling?”

Annabeth sheepishly responded, “I do, the other two don’t care much about a schedule but I think it makes it more fun.”

“That is so nerdy!” Percy teased, secretly hoping that eventually she would start scheduling movie nights for them.

Annabeth swatted him on the arm, “Oh hush you, it means we don’t spend an hour trying to pick what to watch.”

“Well what’s on the docket for tonight?” he asked interestedly, trying to take a guess at which version they’d be in for tonight.

Her excited answer of “Bride and Prejudice,” took him completely by surprise.

“Can’t say I’ve heard of that one,” he chuckled.

“Oh! It’s the Bollywood version of Pride and Prejudice! It’s super fun!” she said, starting to head into the living room. She looked over her shoulder, a beautiful, mischievous look on her face, “And I call shotgun on the armchair!”

“What?” he protested, shocked, “No fair! I wasn’t given warning!”

She just laughed and rushed to the chair. He followed her, chuckling slightly at her antics. He settled himself on the floor in front of her chair in a way that insured he had a good view of the tv, a bad view of the couples on the couch, and an excellent view of the blonde girl above him. She set the beer on the coffee table and said, “Alright! Who’s ready for some Bollywood?” She laughed her wonderful laugh when Piper groaned.

Frank asked, “Bollywood?” It seemed Hazel had not informed Frank of what was going on. Jason also looked fairly confused at what was going on.

Realizing that both his roommates were confused, Percy said, remembering Annabeth’s words about video game night earlier, “Yeah man, we’re intruding on the sanctity of movie night so the least we can do is watch the movie they were planning on.” He looked at Annabeth, and winked again. He seriously couldn't figure out what had gotten into him.

She smiled brightly at him, and he could get used to that, he really could, then looked at Piper in triumph, “See?”

Piper rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Annabeth but let it drop. Annabeth settled into the chair behind him and got the movie running. As it was loading up, she announced, “Now, the rules of movie night are simple: We must watch the entirety of the movie, even if it’s terrible. However, commentary is allowed.”

He stared at her, thinking about how ridiculously cute she was, not only did she schedule movie nights for a whole year, but she had rules. “Is that it?” he asked. She nodded in response, smiling widely, and started the movie.

Annabeth was clearly enjoying the movie, and had clearly already seen it, and kept whispering fun facts to Percy. About thirty minutes in, though, the pizza arrived. Annabeth got up to get it, saying it was only fair since she was the only one who’d seen the movie. As soon as she was far away enough not to notice, he quickly got into the chair she had just vacated. When she returned with pizza in hand and saw him, she stopped, a look of outrage on her face. He couldn’t help but laugh, it was so endearingly cute. She dropped the pizza on the coffee table, and stomped over to him, “Thief!” she accused.

“And? You got up and forfeited your call for the chair,” he smirked at her, hoping to encourage that adorable look of outrage again.

“You! Thief!” she stammered, “And I was just starting to trust you!”

“Now hand me some of the superior pizza,” he laughed.

She stuck out her tongue at him, but grabbed a couple of pieces of pizza for him. As they ate their pizza, he couldn’t help but notice her watching him and wondering why. Once they were done she collected both of their plates and took them to the kitchen. Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them as she returned and promptly sat on top of him.

“What are you doing?” he laughed, completely shocked.

“I’m taking my chair back, I called shotgun!” she laughed as well.

“You forfeited! Your dibs are invalid!” he protested, noticing Piper and Jason looking at them and then leaning in to talk to each other in hushed tones.

“Well I’m not sitting on the floor of my own home,” she countered.

Percy gave her a long look and smiled, impulsively scooting over, “Then sit here,” he said boldly, patting the tiny space next to him.

Annabeth scoffed, but slid into the small space, pressed right up next to Percy. He definitely had not thought this through. Not at all. The most beautiful girl he’d ever met was pressed up right against him. He definitely didn’t think when he put his arm around her. He did, however, nearly black out when she snuggled up closer to him. It took all his willpower to not sit there and rub her arm, and even more willpower to not play with her hair when she drifted off on top of him.

As the last song of the movie played and it went into the credits where the cast and crew sang some song he assumed was from the movie. If he was telling the truth, he hadn’t paid attention to the movie in the slightest. Unfortunately, his roommates called him back to earth when he heard them talking about each of their early morning practices. They came to the decision that they really did need to go home so they could get some sleep.

He did notice when Annabeth woke up groggily. He leaned over to her and asked if he could use her bathroom. Still half asleep she had agreed and he gently extracted himself from her. He really didn’t have to use the restroom, he had just thought of a subtle way to give her his number, not wanting to deal with the look she knew his roommates and their almost-girlfriends would give them. What he didn’t think about was how he would do that. Luckily after a quick search he found a pen and a pad of sticky notes. He wrote out his number and wrote, “Call me?” and on a whim adds a winky face. Sticking it to the mirror, he headed out of her room, trying to fight down disappointment at not being able to hang out with her anymore tonight.

When he emerged, Annabeth asked, “Are you sure you’re good to get home?” fuck it was cute that she was so concerned, “I could order an uber or something.”

He chuckled, “Nah, we live in this building, we’ll be fine.”

“You what? Then why did you need my bathroom?” she demanded, looking outraged, but still sleepy.

Again he just chuckled and waved at her as he and his roommates headed out.

As soon as the door was shut, Jason shoved Percy, “So it seems like you and Annabeth are getting along well.”

“I mean we could have fifth and sixth wheeled all night,” Percy countered.

Frank and Jason spluttered protests as they headed home. As soon as Percy sensed they were calming down he casually asked, “So when are you gonna ask Hazel out Frank?”

Frank’s face immediately turned red, and he said, “I don’t know if she even wants me to!”

Jason and Percy looked at each other and laughed, “Dude she likes you so much,” Jason assured him.

“Yeah, maybe even more than Piper likes Jason,” Percy said playfully.

“Oh my god, you’re the worst,” Jason said as they arrived at their apartment. He opened the door and shoved Percy inside. “Anyway, we both know you’re already totally whipped by Annabeth.”

“What? We just met! That would be creepy!” Percy yelped.

“Don’t worry dude, she’s totally into you too,” Frank reassured him.

“We met today! That’s not a good basis for a relationship!”

Jason cracked up, “Dude we never said anything about a relationship, just that she likes you.”

Percy’s cheeks burned, he had accidentally let them know just how much he liked her. “Well I should go to bed so Coach doesn’t have an excuse to kick my ass tomorrow,” he said awkwardly, knowing he hadn’t distracted them from what he had said at all. But he didn’t wait for them to reply before he headed into his room and shut the door.

Now that he was alone, he realized how nervous he was that he had overstepped tonight with the cuddling and leaving his phone number on her mirror. He threw his phone on his bed and started changing into pajamas. Once he had brushed his teeth and headed to bed, he checked his phone and was surprised to see a text message that simply said, “Hey ;)” He laid back, letting his phone drop back onto the bed, his heart racing, knowing it must be Annabeth.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he already knew that this girl would be the death of him. He was so fucked.


End file.
